


When the Moon Falls In Love with the Sun

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Moon fell in the love with the Sun its was greater than he ever longed for. (I made this as like a celestial being kinda thing so they dont have human names... yeah...)ENJOY~! *FIXED ERRORS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Moon Falls In Love with the Sun

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RusAme

**When the Moon Falls In Love with the Sun**

The Moon. A cold, silver and gray sphere that rested high in the night sky. Illuminating the darkness below it where among the dark was the Soul of the Moon. Eyes wide and glowing softly, pale skin and silver hair shining brightly just like the light his lunar-self gave off to the world below. The Soul of the Moon, a silver haired man, sat on the earth, under the clear sky gazing upwards.

He sat waiting for the source of his light, the source of his nightly glow. He watched with expecting violet eyes as his nightly scene passed gracefully by him. The stars soon dimming and the dark inky sky beginning to bleed into a dark then to lighter shades of blue and purple. The pale man sat quietly still, his heart the only thing causing noise. As the night gave way his heart, his soul, began to race and become warm. His violet eyes started to droop as his lunar-self seemed to fade into the growing brightness of day.

"Almost here."

The Soul of the Moon stood from the grassy earth as the one he waited for began to arrive slowly. For eons the Moon had co-existed with its light source and only recently had he began to fall in love with him. Admiring his glow, his warmth, and his work on the world below.

"He's here."

The Sun. A large sphere of yellow and orange that begins to rise over the horizon. Its warmth and light bring the light of morning to the still shadowed land below. As it rose higher the Moon gave a soft smile as he tried to keep his, now dim, violet eyes open. The silver haired man held out his hand as the one he longed for finally arrived. His light source, his warmth.

"Sun."

The Moon's hand instantly lost some of its nightly chill as a tan and warm hand took it. The Moon smiled fondly as the Soul of the Sun appeared before him. His tan skin radiated heat, his hair was golden like the raise of the sun, and his blue eyes glowed like the morning sky. He gave a brilliant smile as he looked at the one he himself had waited for.

"Moon."

The golden haired man placed a warm hand over his counterpart's cold cheek and rubbed his warmth into it. The Moon rubbed his face against the warm palm and smiled softly.

"My warmth, my light."

The Soul of the Moon took the Sun's hand and moved to hold the shorter man to his bare body. His broader and colder body heated warmly on the surface in the embrace, and the Sun's bare skin became chilled on the surface in return.

"We don't have much time," said the Sun as he pressed his bare body against the Moon.

"I know, but no matter how much time there is, I always want to hold you, to make up for lost time."

The Sun chuckled and moved to rub his face and hands against the Moon's scared body. No matter how many he had he loved the touch of his body and the glow of his pale skin.

The Moon smiled down at his counterpart at the action. He placed his hand on the other's tan and smooth skin and ran it up to the other's chin and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. The Soul of the Sun blushed slightly at the longing look the other held, then closed his eyes as the other moved closer to him. He held his nonexistent breath as he felt cold lips press against his warmer ones. He moved his lips in sync with the Moon's easily. Having done this many times now, but each time, no matter how much time passed, it always felt new and thrilling.

The Sun let out a sigh as the Moon deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on the other. He arched in the Moon's hold as he felt the Moon move to bend him back. Slowly and gently lowering the Sun to the warming green earth as they kissed deeply. The Sun moaned into the kiss and the Moon eagerly swallowed it, not wanting to break the kiss as he tasted the Soul of the Sun. His tongue caressing the Sun's as the Sun did the same to him. The silver haired man enjoyed the taste of his light fully as he settled him on the earth.

Once the Soul of the Sun was laid down the Moon broke their deep kiss and moved to straddle the other's bare hips. He enjoyed the hazy look his lover had on his face as his perfectly toned and smooth bare body laid out before him. His lidded eyes admired the Sun greatly, but was interrupted when an unexpected yawn escaped him. The Sun chuckled at hearing the loud tiring sound come from the Soul of the Moon.

"We're running out of time," stated the Sun as he looked up to the sky.

The morning sky was a pale blue with a bright yellow-orange sun rising in the west, and the moon a pale silver and gray circle going to the East. Fading away to sleep and illuminate another part of the planet, but this point in time, this point in this world where the sun and the moon share the sky were the only times the souls of both celestial bodies could be together.

"I know. So impatient and eager as always," said the Moon, a soft smirk playing on his pale lips.

The Sun gave a huff to the comment, but relented when the taller man leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. The Moon smiled as he began to litter the golden haired man with cold kisses. The Soul of the Sun gasped as the Moon nipped at one of his nipples as he kissed his body. The silver haired man smiled at the noise and went about teasing both nipples with gentle nips and a teasing tongue.

"M-Moon," said the Soul of the Sun as the man teased him tortuously.

The Moon gave a chuckle and kissed the Sun on his warm lips before kissing down his bare body again. Trailing cold kisses and gentle nips, finally going further south and meeting up with a now erect manhood. The average manhood stood tall and perfect before the Soul of the Moon. He took it in his hand and placed kisses from the scrotum to the tip; enjoying the scent and taste of sunshine and sweetness it had. He stuck out his tongue to trail it along the underside of it then around the tip.

"M-Moon!"

The Sun felt his body heating up more than usual as his lover began to lick him teasingly. He shivered under the man and the Moon smirked at this, but it turned into a loud yawn. He shook his silver head to keep the nagging sleep from coming, before going and taking the manhood in his mouth fully. He knew he was running out of time and needed to get things moving along. He wasted no time in bobbing his head and tasting his lover fully. The Sun groaned and buried his hot hands into the Moon's cold silver hair. The Sun moaned out for the Moon as his climax drew near. His body growing hotter and hotter, slowly singeing the green earth under him.

"Moon!"

The Soul of the Sun tightened his grip in Moon's silver hair as he came into the other's mouth. His searing hot cum only felt like a hot pinprick to the cold Moon as he spit it out into his hand. The green earth around the Sun was singed from theimmense heat the golden haired man gave off at that moment. The Moon enjoyed the sight and smiled fondly with dim lidded violet eyes.

"That was much quicker than last time."

"Only because you teased me so much," retorted the Sun as the Soul of the Moon moved to spread the Sun's toned legs wider.

"I am sorry, but I just enjoy the way you react to me."

The Sun blushed at this, but gave a huff of annoyance, which like before didn't last long. The Moon kissed the Sun passionately and moved his cum covered hand to the other's hot entrance. The Soul of the Sun had calmed down enough to where his body heat wasn't overwhelming for the Moon when he pushed in a finger, or on the brink of causing a forest fire. He gasped and groaned into the kiss as he felt his opening stretch gently but quickly, and begin to accommodate one, two, and then three fingers. The Soul of the Moon was gentle with his movements and didn't waste time teasing (as much) when he began to rub the other's good spot.

The Sun was moaning and rocking on the fingers pleasuring him. His body heat increasing and his eyes beginning to glow brighter. The Moon's own body remained cold, but warm in the places that touched the Sun. His bare body was eager to indulge in the golden man under him.

"M-Moon! O-Oh, please!"

"My light, my warmth."

The silver haired man growled as he pulled his fingers out of the Sun and spit into his palm. He placed the warm, yet cooling, hand onto his own length and groaned softly as he coated himself in the saliva and cum. Once he was covered he positioned himself with the Sun, his tip grazing the other's hole and his hand holding the golden haired man's hip. The Moon looked at bright blue eyes to see a pleading look within them and he smiled at it as he pushed himself in.

The Sun gripped the scorched earth and threw his head back in pleasure and pain as he welcomed the Moon's large manhood. He let out a moan and a hiss as the Moon growled for him as he pushed deeper. The sensation of extreme heat and extreme cold was maddening to both, which fueled them to begin moving as quickly as possible.

The intense pain the golden haired man felt before was quickly overpowered by the pleasure his lover gave him. They rocked, thrusted, and kissed roughly and passionately on the green scorched earth. They held each other tightly, their fingers digging into the skin of the other, as they thrusted against each other to make the feeling of pleasure stronger. The two celestial men couldn't take much more of each other as they thrusted harder and deeper. Both giving cries and growls of warning to their climaxes; calling for each other and holding on tighter as they went over the edge. The Sun groaned into the scared nape of the Moon's body as his searing hot cum covered his lower body and his counterparts. The Moon growled for the other, arching his back as he pumped his freezing cum into the hot Sun. His arms were wrapped tightly around the other's body holding him close as he found release.

Once finished the two parted and laid on the blackish-green earth. Their hands clasped together as they laid in the empty clearing. The picture above them, of the growing-brighter sun and the fading moon, was framed by the trees around them. The Moon gave a loud yawn and closed his eyes as the Sun looked up to him.

"You're leaving."

The Moon gave a hum and turned his head to the side to meet the Sun's already longing gaze. The golden haired man's eyes were now a vibrate sky blue, his skin glowing softly while his hair shined. The Moon's once glowing and vibrant appearance had all but faded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The Moon smiled, never tiring of hearing such words. He held his light's hand softly as he felt himself beginning to ascend back to his lunar-self in the sky.

"I shall see you tonight," he said sleepily as he began to fade.

"I shall be waiting," replied the Sun as he placed one last kiss on the Soul of the Moon's lips.

The Moon smiled softly and closed his violet eyes as he felt himself ascend. The Sun remained on the singed earth with a now empty hand and a cold space beside him. He smiled fondly as the moon faded into the morning sky.

"I shall be waiting."

* * *

***FIXED SPELLING ERRORS***

**XX**

***So yeah I felt like this was perfect for RusAme but the whole name thing was kinda weird for me... I hope it wasn't too odd to read*I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcome!***


End file.
